1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun that forces a projectile and compressed gas into a predator.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A major fear of divers is a confrontation with predators, namely sharks. In order to prevent predatory attacks, divers typically carry with them either a chemical repellent or a spear gun. The problem with chemical repellents is that they have limited effectiveness and are not permitted in many ecologically sensitive dive areas. The problem with spear guns is that they are relatively large and may not be maneuvered into position appropriately if the predator comes close in. Furthermore, the spear may strike the predator in a non-sensitive area of the body thereby only wounding the predator which does not terminate the attack. Spear guns are also banned in many dive areas.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that can be carried by divers to defend them against predatory attacks from sharks and similar animals. The device must be of relatively small size so that it can be quickly and easily maneuvered even in a close in attack. The device must be very effective so that if it strikes the animal at all, the animal will immediately terminate the attack. The device must not have any attributes that would cause the device to be banned in dive areas.